Ad libitum
by DontSayNormal
Summary: Este es un Oneshot que participa en la segunda convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0"


**Notas iniciales:**

Este es un Oneshot que participa en la segunda convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0"

El fic está basado en un doujinshi titulado _"Put everything together again",_ el cual pueden encontrar en la página de Facebook de Shingeki no Kyojin Yaoi 2.0, dejaré el link en mi perfil por si alguien quiere pasar a verlo.

 **Advertencias:** La historia se desarrolla en un Universo alterno, Ereri, un Levi con un crush muy fuerte, Fluff y OoC (queda al juicio de cada quien).

 **Ad libitum**

"A veces nos encontramos con individuos completamente desconocidos que sin saber por qué nos interesan en seguida, a simple vista, antes de cambiar una palabra con ellos."

― Fyodor Dostoyevsky, Crimen y Castigo.

 **Maestoso**

Cada que me encuentro con Eren Yeager, lo primero que me viene a la cabeza es su sonrisa, la cual encuentro en demasía hipnotizante, incluso cuando no se muestra genuina. Él tenía distintos tipos de sonrisas, más de los que pudiera contar, casi como si tuviera una para cada momento. Es por esto, que estoy seguro de que aún no me las ha mostrado todas, y algo tiene que ver el hecho de que no llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos. Pero eso realmente no me importaba, ya que me había propuesto a descubrir todas y cada una de sus sonrisas, aunque no lo consiguiera, aunque no las entendiera, aunque él no quisiera.

La primera vez que vi a Eren fue poco después de que me enterara que él era el pianista seleccionado para el próximo concierto que yo dirigiría. Me encontraba conversando con Erwin y Hanji sobre las posibles piezas que tocaríamos para dicho concierto, cuando sin aviso, él irrumpió ruidosamente en la sala junto a una joven de rasgos asiáticos, que suponía era su representante. Más adelante me enteraría que ella no sólo era quién prácticamente organizaba toda su vida profesional, sino que también era hermanastra o algo así, pero que sus niveles de sobreprotección y alma de acosadora eran tan grandes que lo sigue a todas partes con la excusa de que ella puede organizar mejor su tiempo, y obtener mejores redes de contactos.

Recuerdo que me enojó la forma en la que había entrado, no me gustan las interrupciones, me molestan mucho, y más cuando se trata de mi trabajo.

Me volteé a verlo, lentamente, intentando que la ira no se apoderara de mi cuerpo. _Pero si solo es un mocoso altanero_ , fue lo primero que pensé al verlo. Sin embargo, nuestros ojos se encontraron y sólo eso bastó para que la chispa comenzara a encenderse. Sin que ninguno de los dos fuera consciente de ello, sin siquiera haber pronunciado palabra alguna, queríamos saberlo todo del uno del otro. Sus ojos son grandes y tienen un color extraño, dependiendo del filtro de la luz pueden verse verdes o ámbares. En ellos se puede ver cierto deje de curiosidad y nostalgia, de ese tipo de nostalgia que sientes cuando realmente caes en cuenta de que estas creciendo. Parece que el que lo mirara tan detenidamente le intimidaba un poco. Era curioso, ridículo, y hasta gracioso pensar que justamente yo, estuviera tan interesado en conocer a alguien por voluntad propia.

—Mucho gusto, soy Eren—Dijo de forma apresurada, casi atropellada, mientras extendía su mano para tomar la mía en forma de saludo.

—Levi…—contesté con simpleza, apretando su mano.

—Sé perfectamente quién es usted, cualquier verdadero músico de mi generación lo reconocería donde fuera.

Abrí un poco más los ojos y arqueé una ceja, no esperaba que ese mocoso fuera tan _adulador_.

—¡Digo! ¡Lo que realmente quería decir, es que será un verdadero placer _tocar con usted!_ ya sabe, en el mismo escenario, la misma pieza…

Finalmente calló cuando se dio cuenta que en lugar de volver menos incómoda la situación, estaba avergonzándose más a sí mismo. Un sonrojo comenzó a apoderarse de su rostro, y bajó la mirada al suelo, parecía que se iba a morir de vergüenza. Lo que provocó que involuntariamente soltara una risita, que intenté cubrir rápidamente fingiendo un ataque de tos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Erwin y Hanji se habían dado cuenta. ¡Mierda!

—¡Todos pidan un deseo! —gritó Hanji.—¡El enano gruñón acaba de reírse!

—¡Yo diría que mejor escapemos a un lugar seguro, esto es una clara señal del apocalipsis! —siguió Erwin, a la vez que con sus manos se aferraba la peluca, porque estaba seguro de que ese no era su cabello real.

Eren y la joven que le acompañaba observaban la escena confundidos, sin saber si reírse o continuar en silencio. Por mi parte, ya sentía que una vena comenzaba a palpitar en mi sien...

—Tsk, por lo que dicen pareciera que quieren tener una batuta en el culo.

Aquella sutil amenaza provocó que Erwin y Hanji huyeran despavoridos por su integridad física, y que Eren comenzara a reírse a carcajada limpia. Sin duda no fue la mejor primera impresión por parte de ninguno de los dos, pero si fue suficiente para que quisiera saber más de él, aunque me encontraba en desventaja, porque él ya sabía de mi antes de que nos encontraramos por primera vez.

Al día siguiente los ensayos comenzaron, como director tenía que aprovechar y distribuir bien el tiempo—el cual no es mucho, por cierto—. Tocaríamos el concierto para piano No.2 en fa menor de Chopin, de seguro que ha sido a propósito, sea quien sea el que lo ha decidido, lo ha hecho con toda la intención. Era eso o me estaba volviendo paranoico.

— ¡El tempo debe ser más rápido!—reclamé por enésima vez. —Se están tardando demasiado —suspiré pesadamente. — Comencemos de nuevo.

Llevábamos alrededor de veinte minutos de ensayo practicando solamente el primer movimiento, y la parte de la _orchestra_ sin piano. Un conductor conformista diría que el ensayo iba bien, pero para mí, no era lo suficientemente bueno aún. ¿Qué tenía de malo? técnicamente hablando la interpretación de la pieza era buena, debido a que la mayoría eran músicos experimentados, pero de la misma forma resultaba muy aburrida.

Eren aguardaba pacientemente su turno, en varias ocasiones me sorprendí a mí mismo desviando mi atención hacia él y solamente a él. Podía ser un mocoso, pero no era uno ciego y se daba cuenta, sabía perfectamente que le dedicaba miradas furtivas en varias ocasiones. Entonces, esta vez me devolvió la mirada. Por algún motivo sentía que estaba retando a algún tipo de juego, así que en respuesta continué observándolo fijamente mientras arqueaba una ceja. Eren por su parte, tampoco quería rendirse, y seguía con su mirada fija en mí, parecía que ni parpadea. Vaya que podía ser terco ese niño.

Finalmente se acercaba el turno de Eren. Sería la primera vez que escuchaba su piano en vivo.

Eren deslizó sus largos y delgados dedos por el teclado del piano, lo hizo en perfecta sincronía. Podía notar que a pesar de todo, se mantuvo atento, escuchando a la orquesta. El sonido que producía era solemne y un poco soberbio. Incluso podía ver como la melodía tomaba pigmentación entre el amarillo, rojo, verde, azul y el purpura.

Ahora entendía mejor porque un mocoso como Eren estaba adquiriendo tanto reconocimiento en tan poco tiempo. ¡Realmente tenía talento! Por supuesto que eso ultimo era algo que posiblemente no le diría nunca en voz alta, o al menos no en público. Pude ver como una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras tocaba, lo estaba disfrutando, y por alguna razón eso me hizo sonreír de vuelta. La forma en la que Eren tocaba, no era precisamente Chopin, era Eren, lo hacía a su manera. Eso me gustaba, y mucho.

Al terminar, Eren me dedico una mirada altiva, como si me dijera "no me subestimes". Le respondí con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra para que pudiera entenderme, "Nada mal, Yeager". Fue así como se le dio fin al primer ensayo.

Los días pasaban y se volvían más fríos. Se le había dado el adiós al verano y comenzaba el otoño. Había una alta probabilidad de lluvia, así que antes de salir me aseguré de llevar un paraguas conmigo. Últimamente, le había tomado el gusto a caminar, el teatro no quedaba muy lejos del lugar en el que me estaba hospedando. Lugar, al que no puedo llamar hogar, varias de mis pertenencias siguen dentro de cajas, porque suelo mudarme bastante.

Mientras caminaba me topé con un hombre regordete que vendía castañas asadas. Justo ayer Eren había llevado unas, las comía con gusto y compartió algunas. Últimamente siempre terminaba pensando en Eren, la cosas que podían ser más insignificantes me lo recordaban. No sé con certeza que fue lo que me cautivó de ese muchacho, ¿habría sido sus ojos?, ¿su forma de comportarse?, ¿Su música? O tal vez, ¿el conjunto de todo eso? Me sentía algo estúpido y avergonzado, ya estoy viejo para estas cosas.

 **Larghetto**

El primer movimiento estaba listo, y eso en gran parte era gracias a Eren. Él había logrado influenciar a los demás con su música. Ahora no era un Chopin aburrido, era un Chopin muy peculiar y colorido.

Sin embargo, cuando comenzamos con el segundo los contratiempos de nuevo se presentaron. Por alguna razón, a Eren se le dificultaba este más que a los otros músicos. Me encontraba sorprendido, ya que el segundo movimiento es mucho más apasionado, tal y como lo es Eren.

Así como en el primer movimiento la orquesta mejoró gracias a Eren, en esta oportunidad había sido todo lo contrario. Por lo que decidí que lo mejor era dejar el ensayo ahí.

—Ha estado bien por el día de hoy, por ahora pueden retirarse.

Más temprano que tarde, todos los músicos comenzaron a recoger sus pertenencias y a salir del recinto. Detuve a Eren antes de que siquiera se parara.

—Excepto tu Yeager, necesito que te quedes más tiempo. —Ni siquiera se opuso, él era consciente de que era el responsable de no haber podido avanzar más. —Hoy practicaremos _solo tú y yo_ —Dije con una voz ronca, provocando que sonara demasiado sugerente.

Habría matado por poder tomar una foto de la expresión que puso Eren en ese momento. Le escuche tragar saliva fuerte, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Incapaz de decir algo solo asintió con la cabeza. Estaba nervioso, y era por mi culpa. El saberlo me divertía bastante.

Sin embargo, cometí un error. No éramos los únicos que estábamos allí. Lo supe apenas escuche un bufido a lo lejos. Oh mierda. Era Hanji, lo había escuchado todo. Se cubría la boca con la mano, parecía que le explotaría un ojo si seguía intentando retener la risa. Erwin intentaba calmarla, le pedía que hiciera silencio al menos hasta que salieran de allí, pero no era muy efectivo, ya que lo decía entre risas. ¡Menudo par de imbéciles! Entre carcajadas y codazos ambos salieron del teatro. No sin antes voltear a verme, y guiñarme un ojo.

—Yeager, toca el segundo movimiento, desde el principio.

Y así lo hizo, pero de _Larghetto_ no tenía absolutamente nada, al menos no el de Chopin. Era desorganizado, rápido cuando debía ser más lento, este momento debía ser más delicado, Eren estaba siendo demasiado rudo. Pero de cierto modo me envolvía la melodía. Así era la música de Eren. Sin embargo, había algo que más que no estaba bien.

—¿Cómo ha estado?

—Horrible.

Dicho esto Eren puso una expresión completamente aterrorizada por lo directo que había sido, seguramente no lo esperaba.

—Déjame preguntarte algo, Yeager ¿Qué te ha hecho de malo el piano?

—¿Eh?

—Cambiare la pregunta, ¿ocurre algo malo?

Al principio quedó enmudecido, parecía sorprendido. Ah, conque es eso.

—¿Por qué me pregunta eso? —levantó un poco el tono de su voz.

—Porque en lugar de tocar el piano, pareciera que estuvieras golpeándolo. Si hay algo que te moleste puedes decirlo.

—…— Lo meditó por un momento revolviéndose en su asiento. —Estoy algo frustrado… Siento que no debería estar aquí, todos son músicos más experimentados que yo, ellos están seguros de lo que hacen. Mientras que yo, toco la misma pieza de diferentes formas. —Hizo una pausa y dirigió una mira al teclado frente a él, parecía querer añadir algo más, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, mordió nuevamente su labio inferior.

Comprendía a lo que se refería más de lo que él creía.

—¿Conoces la historia que hay detrás de esta pieza, Eren? — pregunté con un tono demasiado suave para mi gusto.

—No, no realmente.

—Se dice que Chopin compuso este movimiento inspirando en una chica de la que se enamoró cuando era joven, pero se supone que nunca tuvo las agallas para decírselo.

—No quiero ser grosero señor, ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso con lo que le dije?

—Muéstrame tus manos. —ordené, de nuevo estaba ignorando lo que decía.

Eren no se veía muy seguro de hacerlo, no entendía lo que ocurría, pero le daba mucho más miedo desobedecerme. Lo tenía escrito en la cara, Eren era un libro abierto.

Extendió sus manos hacia mí, mirándome de forma confusa. Tomé una de sus manos y la observé detenidamente.

—¿Todo esta bi-

—Sí, indudablemente tienes manos de pianista. —lo interrumpí abruptamente.

—¿Ah?  
—Tus dedos, son alargados, delgados, y un poco torcidos, pero también son suaves al tacto. —Dije, mientras acariciaba el dorso de su mano. —Seguramente no siempre fueron así ¿lo sabías?, Puede ser que antes eran toscas.

—No entiendo que quiere lograr con esto.

—Debes ser agradecido, Eren. Tus manos podrían haber sido grandes, y ásperas, destinadas a hacer otras cosas. Tienes manos de pianista, así que no golpees el piano, no dejes que salga ese sonido atropellado, tócalo suavemente. En especial en una pieza como esta, porque ese es tu deber como pianista, como músico. ¿Lo has entendido?

Eren me miraba anonadado, nunca me había visto hablar tanto.

—Amas la música, ¿no es así? —Asintió con la cabeza. —Entonces demuéstralo, puedes tocar una partitura perfectamente, pero si no transmites nada con eso ¿De que sirve?

No hubo respuesta de su parte, estaba sumergido en su mundo.

—Ahora, toca desde el comienzo. —Dije con voz autoritaria. —Y no pienses en nada más, sólo hazlo como quieras hacerlo.

Bastaron de esas palabras, para que Eren se sintiera menos aprisionado por la partitura. Esta vez, tocó mucho mejor de como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Cuando ya era el momento de irnos, caímos en cuenta de que estaba lloviendo. Saqué mi paraguas con la intención de irme.

—¡Espere! ¡No puede solo irse!

—Debiste haber traído un paraguas, Yeager—Le dediqué una sonrisa burlona, e hice que seguía con mi camino.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como hacia un puchero, y murmuraba reproches que resultaron inaudibles. Era imposible arrepentirse de esto.

—Eren… —lo llame, y él se giró hacia mí. —¿Te gustaría ir por un café?

Sus ojos brillaron con ilusión, era como cuando un perro es recompensado por su dueño. A Eren solo le faltaba mover la cola. Sin embargo, quería hacerse el desinteresado respondiendo "Sí", el cual sonó mucho más entusiasmado de lo que quería.

Entre lluvia y dos tazas de café, surgió un nuevo ritual entre él y yo, en el que conocíamos más del otro, ya sea con palabras o sin estas. Un ritual que cumpliríamos sin falta cada tarde, después del ensayo, a eso de las 6.

Desde aquella tarde en la que nos quedamos los dos solos practicando en el teatro, nuestra relación había cambiado. El mocoso dejo de tratarme de usted, ni siquiera lo hacía cuando teníamos compañía. Incluso, había comenzado a llamarme por mi nombre. Y la atracción mutua que sentíamos irremediablemente crecía.

Finalmente el día del concierto había llegado, se realizó un último ensayo, y la ansiedad en el ambiente ya comenzaba a sentirse. Me podría haberse presentado en numerosas ocasiones, pero siempre antes de que comience, es inevitable ponerse algo nervioso. Cuando eres novato, esta ansiedad es mucho mayor. Por lo que estaba un poco preocupado por Eren.

Cuando por fin conseguí divisé a Eren, quien torpemente estaba intentando atar su corbata, me acerqué lentamente hacia él.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —pregunté cerca de su oreja, causando que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

—¡Levi! —pasó su mano por su nuca, y volteó a verme. — ¡No hagas eso!

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Simplemente estaba preguntando si necesitabas ayuda con eso.

Tomé su corbata, y realice hábilmente un nudo clásico en ella. Deje reposar mis manos en su pecho, y noté que su corazón latía con fuerza.

—Muy bien, Yeager o corriste una maratón, o estas muy nervioso.

Eren rio un poco, y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Sólo relájate, mocoso.

—Lo dices como si fuera fácil. Ni siquiera pude dormir bien anoche…—admitió con algo de vergüenza.

El momento de salir al escenario se acercaba, y con ello los nervios de Eren crecían. Una joven que ayudaba a la organización del evento se nos acercó, y nos dijo que ya debíamos ingresar. Eren se puso rígido al instante, y trago saliva fuerte.

—No puedo hacerlo Levi, no dejo de pensar en que lo arruinaré todo.

—Sencillo, piensa en otra cosa y solucionado.

—¡Si pudiera ya lo habría hecho! ¡No puedo!

Exasperado un poco por la situación, tome al mocoso de la bufanda y con algo de fuerza lo atraje hacia mí, juntando nuestros labios en un sorpresivo beso. Fue brusco, seco y repentino. No le di tiempo para reaccionar, cuando ya me había separado.

—Si puedes. —dije peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, permitiéndome ver su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos completamente abiertos. —Entremos de una vez por todas.

—¡Espera, Levi!

Me giré hacia el de nuevo, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al recibir un nuevo beso, esta vez iniciado por él. Fue diferente al primero, Eren movía sus labios contra los míos de forma pausada y gentil. Poco nos importaba el lugar en el que estábamos, ambos habíamos ansiado este momento. Fue Eren el primero en separarse. Me miró con gran sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Me empine un poco y nuevamente le di un beso rápido, para finalmente salir al escenario.

Fui recibido con aplausos del público, y me dirigí a mi respectivo lugar frente a la orquesta. Erwin se encontraba detrás de los violines segundos, con los contrabajos. Hanji era la que estaba más cerca de mí con los violines principales.

Nuevamente se escucharon los aplausos de la audiencia cuando apareció Eren. Se veía completamente diferente a unos minutos atrás, sonriente, algo despeinado, y aún con un rubor adornándole las mejillas. Se veía completamente relajado.

—¡Dios, Levi! ¿Qué le hiciste a ese niño? —Dijo Hanji lo suficientemente bajo, como para que solamente yo la escuchara. Claramente se estaba burlando, así que le respondí con una sonrisa, que deje interpretara como quisiera.

Eren llegó a dónde me encontraba, y me dio la mano, diciéndome mil cosas con la mirada. Luego, se marchó a donde estaba el piano, sentándose con elegancia en el taburete. 

Di una última mirada a Eren, quien asiente con la cabeza dándome a entender que está listo, antes de agitar la batuta, y dar comienzo al concierto.

El primer movimiento comienza. El sonido es suave al principio, pero va tomando intensidad conforme avanza, y dan la bienvenida al piano. La melodía absorbe por completa todos los presentes, los inserta en una breve ensoñación, de la cual despiertan cuando el piano irrumpe con fuerza.

Dirijo nuevamente mi atención hacia Eren, está completamente concentrado, absorto en su mundo, en su piano, en su música. Eren se ha robado el protagonismo, ha conseguido crear un ambiente más íntimo, en el cual es fácil perderse.

El sonido nuevamente pierde algo de fuerza, y vuelve a ser más lento, más suave. Cada nota que Eren toca irradia color, y es posible percibir vestigios de amor en ellas. Es en ese nuevo punto que la melodía comienza a volverse dramática, como si cada nota diera un brinco, como si se tratase de un hada traviesa.

Hay una pequeña pausa, y el silencio permite que los corazones se calmen por un momento.

Se retoma nuevamente, con un sonido suave y con una melodía mucho más tranquila, al igual que colorida. Había una perfecta sincronía entre el piano y la orquesta, acompañaban sutilmente cuando era necesario, y subían la intensidad del sonido haciéndose presentes en el momento exacto. En esta ocasión, se percibe un sentimiento melancólico e incluso algo lánguido. Los dedos de Eren acariciaban gentilmente el piano, como si estuviera cantando todo lo que sentía a través de este.

De nuevo hay un silencio que en lugar de romper el ambiente, forma parte de lo creado.

Comienza el movimiento con el que se dará fin al concierto. En este se desenvuelve de forma mucho más fresca y espontanea que los anteriores. Eren nuevamente ilumina la pieza jugando con los temas que hay en esta, su piano se vuelve más encantador y atrevido, aunque en esta ocasión la orquesta es quien lo guía, y no él a ellos. Cuando se acerca el final, hay una explosión de sonido y sentimientos entremezclados, justo en el momento que el piano y la orquesta tocan al unísono y todo culmina de forma magistral.

 **Allegro Vivace**

Habían pasado tres días desde el concierto. La mayoría de quienes habían asistido al concierto lo disfrutaron. No obstante, aparecieron unas pocas malas críticas alegando que Eren al ser un novato había cometido errores tontos en notas muy simples, errores que nunca cometió, por cierto.

Después del concierto, Eren comenzó a alejarse de mí. Pese a que el piano lo había dicho todo. Era un mocoso al fin y al cabo. Puede que sea pronto para hablar de amor, pero posiblemente lo que ocurría entre nosotros eran primeros indicios de este.

Fui al café que solíamos visitar en las tardes, con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí. No respondía a mis mensajes. No entendía que era lo que pasaba, o que había hecho mal. Hasta que ese mismo día, tres días después de nuestro primer concierto juntos —porque me aseguraría de que vinieran muchos más— lo vi entrar.

Se sentó justo enfrente de mí y me explico que debía irse a Alemania por un mes aproximadamente. La razón por la cual no había podido contactarme era porque Mikasa, su carcelera, le había prohibido salir con la justificación de que debía descansar y prepararse para el viaje. Dicho descanso, incluía la confiscación de su teléfono.

—Así que eres un mocoso que debe pedirle permiso a su niñera para salir.

—Lamento ser un mocoso, pero por eso vine a despedirme, no sé cuándo podremos volver a vernos. —dijo agachando la mirada. —Gracias por todo, Levi.

Me miró fijamente, y me dio un beso de despedida. Ninguno de los dos era bueno con las palabras, con acciones podíamos expresar mucho mejor lo que sentíamos.

Y sin más se marchó.

Lo que Eren no sospechaba en ese momento es que yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

Llevaba solamente unas cuantas cosas conmigo, debía apresurarme si quería alcanzar el tren. Pudo haber sido pura casualidad, pero la persona que estaba adelante mío era Eren. Por algún motivo viajaba solo, puede que Mikasa tuviera que adelantarse por alguna razón. Sonreí para mis adentros, y le seguí sigilosamente como un gato.

Eren llevaba puestos unos audífonos, tenía la mirada perdida, y llevaba una mochila a sus espaldas. Había decidido sentarse al lado de una de las ventanas, sacó unas partituras y comenzó a mover sus dedos sobre estas, imaginando la melodía en su cabeza.

Decidí tomar asiento justo en frente de él, no podía evitar sonreír al verlo tan sumergido, contrario a lo que la gente pudiera llevar Eren realmente se tomaba la música en serio. No hacía nada más que mirarlo en silencio, me causaba curiosidad de ver cuánto tiempo podría seguir ahí sin que él se diera cuenta.

Finalmente dirigió su mirada hacia mí, y me dedico una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas, como si estuviera diciéndome que él sabía que lo seguiría. Sentí que me derretía por dentro ¡esas sonrisas tan suyas provocaban estragos en mí! Pero no le iba a dar el placer de hacérselo saber, así que le devolví aquel gesto con una sonrisa torcida. Aún habían numerosas cosas que tendríamos que aprender el uno del otro, y puede que ambos tuviéramos algo de miedo. Miedo de cambiar nuestras rutinas, de salir de nuestra zona de confort y permitir que alguien entrara a destrozarlo todo. Pero el tren seguía en movimiento, el viaje recién estaba comenzando.

 **Notas finales:**

¡Si has llegado hasta aquí, te lo agradezco profundamente! Este fic me ha quedado mucho más largo de lo que pensé, quedé sorprendida, es la primera vez que esto me pasa. También quiero aclarar que no se mucho de música, a veces ni siquiera los nombres de las piezas x'D, así que si hay algún error no duden en notificármelo! también el describir sonidos fue algo súper raro y nuevo para mí, pero hice lo mejor que pude! A pesar de esto, espero les haya gustado este One-shot. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

 _ ***Maestoso**_ : Término relativo al tempo y al carácter de una obra. Indica que debe ser lento y majestuoso, con solemnidad.

 _ ***Larghetto:**_ Se refiere a que la pieza se ejecuta con un tempo un poco menos lento que el largo.

 _ ***Ad libitum**_ : Término que viene del latín, significa "a placer" y suele abreviarse en "ad lib." Significa que el intérprete es libre para variar el tempo a su voluntad.


End file.
